


Unseen-Unseeing

by cliniclyInsane189



Series: Whumptober 2020 [23]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blindfolds, Gen, The Beholding Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliniclyInsane189/pseuds/cliniclyInsane189
Summary: How best to 'subdue' an Avatar of the Eye? Why, blindfolding them!-Pseudo-prequel to Day 14
Series: Whumptober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947934
Kudos: 2
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Unseen-Unseeing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Whumptober 2020 Day 24 - Whumptober Day 24 - ‘You’re not making any sense’ - Forced Mutism | **Blindfolded** | Sensory Deprivation  
> As mentioned, a pseudo-prequel to Day 14, set in the indeterminate time-frame that our Beholding Avatar is held captive.

Not being able to see was, somehow, the worst part of it all. She wasn’t sure why she was surprised by this. She really should have known it would be. She should have Known. She’d relied on her ability to see for years, for  _ decades _ in order to survive, so it really should  _ not _ have come as a surprise that cutting off her source of safety and power would cause some degree of anxiety. Of panic. Of  _ fear _ .

They only knew a few things for certain right now.

One: Reva was dead.

Two: Gavriil may never wake up again, and if he does he’ll be  _ devastated _ by fact 1.

Three: Cináed was a traitor and Tiên Thị should have heeded Janus’ warning. She should have known better than to underestimate him - even with a Hunter at her side. 

The thing is, she hadn’t expected him to have an Unseen with him. She should have - she’d known he was suspicious, she’d known he was clever. She should have known he’d take that sort of precaution.

Tiên rolled her eyes under the blindfold, to no effect. It was clearly an artefact of some kind - yet another precaution. Because Cináed wasn’t stupid, so he knew better than to underestimate her. Or, at least he thought he did. He had no idea what she was really capable of, and he wasn’t going to find out until it was too late for him to do anything but  _ die _ .

Tiên smiled unpleasantly behind the gag, dry lips splitting at the motion.

Her current state didn’t matter. Whether or not she made it out of here alive, she knew one more thing for sure: Cináed certainly wouldn’t.

She would make sure of that  _ personally _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
